Eat it! Fattening Butter!!
Good Day, Bad Day is a track from the Edelstein Songs ~Die Verwandlung!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the third track on the CD and is sung by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, the voice actor for Maasa Shirahone. Track Listing # A White Rose Blooms (Ata) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Taiju) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Maasa) 3:17 # A White Rose Blooms (Instrumental) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Instrumental) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Instrumental) 3:16 Lyrics Romaji= Doitsumo koitsumo futore ba ii shi futorisugite hikere ba ii A! Hitori goto no tsumori datta kara tsuitsui honne ga dechatta (Niku~! Niku~!) niku niku tarashii (Debu~! Debu~!) punipuni! (Niku~! Niku~!) mi niku imi nikui zei niku ni umorero yo! Debure debure buta ni nacchimae Futore futore taijuukei kowasu made (Buta~!) shibou to (yarou~!) abura to ase wo mashi mashi! Kuraekurae deburebata wo Yoko e yoko e kakudaichuu yagate omae no karada shibou ritsu... 1000%! (De! Bu! Re!) Anata mo anata mo yase sugi datte yasesugi ja sugu taorechau yo? Dakara jitsu wa shintai ni datte ii Maasa SWEETS agechau yo (Niku~! Niku~!) Niku niku tarashii (Debu~! Debu~!) poyopoyo! (Niku~! Niku~!) Niku niku niku niku niku shi mi no katamarime! Butare butare debu ni nacchimae Koete koete buta mo koete shimau made (Buta~!) Amami to (yarou~!) umamito yaba mi toku mori! Tsukare tsukare ni deburebata ni Soko e soko e shizundeke soshite omae wa BUTTER ni sae kakuhansarero! (Niku~! Niku~!) Niku niku tarashii (Debu~! Debu~!) punipuni! (Niku~! Niku~!) Mi nikukumi nikuku sekai wo seifuku shiro! Debure debure buta ni nacchimae Futore futore taijuukei kowasu made (Buta~!) shibou to (yarou~!) abura to ase wo mashi mashi! Kuraekurae deburebata wo Yoko e yoko e kakudaichuu yagate omae no karada shibou ritsu… ton PERCENT) Doitsu mo koitsu mo futore ba ii shi futori sugite hijikere ba ii ...nante koto zettai ittemasen kawaii kawaii Maasa da mon Magozaemon tte yobu na yo! |-|Kanji= どいつもこいつも太ればいいし　太りすぎて弾ければいい あ！独り言のつもりだったから　ついつい本音が出ちゃった (肉ー！肉ー！)肉肉たらしい　(デブー！デブー！)プニプニ！ (肉ー！肉ー！)み肉いみ肉い　贅肉に埋もれろよ！ デブれデブれ豚になっちまえ 太れ太れ体重計壊すまで (豚ー！)脂肪と(野郎ー！)油と汗をマシマシ！ 喰らえ喰らえデブレバターを ！ 横へ横へ拡大中　やがてお前の体脂肪率…1000%！ (デ！ブ！レ！) あなたもあなたも痩せすぎだって　痩せすぎじゃすぐ倒れちゃうよ？ だから実は身体にだっていい　マーサスイーツあげちゃうよ (肉ー！肉ー！)肉肉たらしい　(デブー！デブー！)ぽよぽよ！ (肉ー！肉ー！)肉肉肉肉　肉四みの塊め！ 豚れ豚れデブになっちまえ 肥えて肥えて豚も超えてしまうまで (豚ー！)甘みと(野郎ー！)うま味とヤバみ特盛り！ 浸かれ浸かれデブレバターに 底へ底へ沈んでけ　そしてお前はバターにさえ　撹拌されろ！ (肉ー！肉ー！)肉肉たらしい　(デブー！デブー！)プニプニ！ (肉ー！肉ー！)み肉くみ肉く　世界を征服しろ！ デブれデブれ豚になっちまえ 太れ太れ体重計壊すまで (豚ー！)脂肪と(野郎ー！)油と汗をマシマシ！ 喰らえ喰らえデブレバターを 横へ横へ拡大中　やがてお前の体脂肪率…豚%！ どいつもこいつも太ればいいし　太りすぎて弾ければいい …なんてこと絶対言ってません　かわいいかわいいマーサだもん 孫左衛門って呼ぶなよ！ |-|English= Everyone should want to gain weight, it's okay to be fat Ah! I was talking to myself, but it looks like my real motives slipped out (Meat! Meat!) Flabby (Fat! Fat!) and squishy! (Meat! Meat!) Hide the excess fat of all that meat! Get fat, fat like a pig Fatter and fatter until the scale breaks (You pig!) More! More lard and (You bastard!) oil and sweat Eat it! Fattening butter!! You'll get bigger and bigger until your body fat percentage is... 1,000%! (Get! Fat!) You! And you! Aren't you all too thin? If you're too thin, won't you collapse? In order to help you have a healthy body, please eat my delicious Maasa sweets (Meat! Meat!) Flabby (Fat! Fat!) soft and bouncy! (Meat! Meat!) Turn into a lump of bulbous flesh Get fat, fat like a pig So fat that you're even fatter than a pig (You pig!) Sweet (You bastard!) and flavorful extra portions! Soak it, soak it in fattening butter Sink, sink to the bottom, then you'll churn the butter yourself (Meat! Meat!) Flabby (Fat! Fat!) and squishy! (Meat! Meat!) Conquer the bulbous, meaty world Get fat, fat like a pig Fatter and fatter until the scale breaks (You pig!) More! More lard and (You bastard!) oil and sweat Eat it! Fattening butter!! You'll get bigger and bigger until your body fat percentage is... Pig%! Everyone should want to gain weight, it's okay to be fat ...What do you mean? I, the incredibly cute Maasa didn't say a word And don't you dare call me Magozaemon!! Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album